


Остаться

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Платформа гудит, и внезапно становится тихо. Цикл завершен. Баки не решается поднять глаза. Стив ни за что не вернется, если у него появится шанс остаться в прошлом. Баки поворачивается, чтобы уйти, чтобы как-то пытаться жить дальше.— Бак?Баки так резко повернулся, что волосы хлестнули по лицу.





	Остаться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656653) by [birdjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjay/pseuds/birdjay). 



Платформа снова оживает.

Баки отворачивается, уверенный, что ничего больше не произойдет. Он останется, опустошенный, застрянет в будущем без Стива рядом. С чего он вообще решил, что заслуживает Стива? За всю жизнь он не сделал ничего хорошего. Он не должен ничего ожидать, ничего хотеть. Но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он не может изменить свои чувства к Стиву. Он будет всю оставшуюся жизнь скрывать этот секрет.

Платформа гудит, и внезапно становится тихо. Цикл завершен. Баки не решается поднять глаза. Стив ни за что не вернется, если у него появится шанс остаться в прошлом. Баки поворачивается, чтобы уйти, чтобы как-то пытаться жить дальше.

— Бак?

Баки так резко повернулся, что волосы хлестнули по лицу.

Стив стоит в центре платформы, тяжело дыша. Костюм выглядит грязным, порванным в нескольких местах на груди, словно его били чем-то тяжелым. Лоб Стива покрыт потом, отчего волосы по линии роста кажутся темнее. В руках ничего нет.

Баки бросается к нему, ни на кого не обращая внимания. Они сталкиваются с общим стоном и крепко обнимаются. Баки отрывается через минуту, полчаса, три часа. Он отстраняется и смотрит на Стива, как на солнце.

— Ты здесь, — говорит он с явным недоверием в голосе.

— Да, — измученно отвечает Стив. Он улыбается и берет лицо Баки в ладони.

Они целуются.

* * *

Позже, когда они устроились в постели, Баки поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. Его глаза закрыты, но он дышит недостаточно глубоко для спящего. Баки протягивает руку и мягко касается скулы Стива. Честно говоря, он выглядит страшно усталым и измученным. Баки должен дать ему поспать. Они оба должны отдохнуть. День был не из легких.

— Я не думал, что ты вернешься, — говорит Баки, обращаясь к тишине спальни. Он говорит очень тихо, словно эхо на грани слышимости.

— Что? — Стив открывает один глаз и смотрит на Баки, затем поднимает руку и зевает, прикрыв рот. — Что ты сказал?

Баки проглатывает смешок, глядя на лицо Стива. Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Трудно признаваться в том, какие мысли некоторое время назад бродили у него в голове. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Стив воспользуется предложенным судьбой шансом и останется в прошлом. Ему было бы так просто, чертовски просто остаться.

Когда Стив появился — измочаленный, в дурацком квантовом костюме, — Баки чуть не умер от облегчения. Он до сих пор удивлен, что смог удержаться на ногах. Он делает еще один вдох и повторяет:

— Я не думал, что ты вернешься... из путешествия во времени.

Стив открывает второй глаз. Он хмуро и немного разочарованно смотрит на Баки.  
Баки улыбается ему или, по крайней мере, пытается улыбнуться. Наверное, это больше похоже на смущенную гримасу.

— Ты думал, что я это сделаю? Останусь в сороковых? — Стив говорит медленно, четко выговаривая каждое слово.

Баки кивает, чувствуя жгучий стыд от собственных мыслей. Но он продолжает говорить, пытаясь объяснить:

— Ты... ты мог бы вернуться. Вернуться к Картер. К жизни, которую ты заслужил.

Стив отодвигается от Баки, приподнимается на локтях и смотрит сверху вниз. Баки физически чувствует его взгляд. Он горячий и обжигает лицо. Стив выглядит смущенным, сердитым и немного обеспокоенным. Одновременно.

— Ты думал, что я просто... вернусь туда? И оставлю тебя здесь? И Сэма? Мы только что потеряли Тони, Нат и...

Баки медленно кивает, позволяя волосам скрыть его лицо.

— Ты с ума сошел, Бак? — недоверчиво спрашивает Стив. — Зачем... зачем я бы это сделал? Она вышла замуж, у нее были дети. Она прожила свою жизнь без меня. Я ей больше не нужен. Если честно, я ей никогда не был нужен, — говорит он после небольшой паузы.

Он садится на кровати. Баки любуется его прессом, теплой загорелой кожей. Усевшись поудобнее, Стив снова начинает раздраженно говорить:

— И я... я бы ни за что не оставил тебя, Бак. Никогда! Ни за что на свете! Даже ради всех звезд на небе. Только не снова. Никогда больше.

Баки медленно выдыхает, широко раскрыв глаза:

— Правда?

Стив снова недоверчиво смотрит на него и качает головой, закрыв глаза.

— Не могу поверить, что ты думал, что я просто... возьму и брошу тебя.

Баки вздыхает и придвигается ближе к Стиву, сворачивается калачиком и кладет голову на его широкую грудь. Он чувствует тепло щекой.

— Я... я не знаю, Стив. Я просто... я подумал, может, ты думаешь, что так будет лучше?

— Ни за что. Ни за что в этой чертовой жизни, — говорит Стив, снова качая головой. Он обнимает Баки за плечи, зарывается кончиками пальцев в его волосы, накручивает их на палец, и они спадают легкими волнами. — Думаешь, я хочу вернуться к тому времени, когда все приходилось кипятить? Когда еще существовал полиомиелит? Когда женщины и цветные не имели никаких прав? Когда мы не могли пожениться? Зачем?.. На кой черт мне это делать?

— Я не думал об этом, Стив, прости, все в порядке... — говорит Баки, закрывая глаза. По спине пробегают мурашки от мысли о том, что они могли бы пожениться. Это то, чего хотел бы Стив? Свадьба? Кольца? Клятва?

Стив слегка подталкивает его локтем.

— Эй, — тихо говорит он.

Баки открывает глаза и смотрит на Стива, слегка наклонив голову.

— Что?

— Ты думаешь, я вернулся бы в то время, зная, что тебя где-то пытают, и просто позволил бы этому случиться? Думаешь, что я мог бы просто взять... и жить своей жизнью? — спрашивает Стив практически шепотом.

— Нет, Стив. Нет, я знаю, что ты не смог бы, — отвечает Баки, покусывая щеку. Стив никогда не стал бы убегать от сражения. Нет, если бы он мог что-то сделать, если бы он мог это исправить. Баки его знает слишком хорошо. Он знает его всю свою чертову жизнь. Это не изменилось за последние сто лет, и он сомневается, что что-то изменится и еще через сотню.

— Я останусь здесь. Если ты мне разрешишь, — говорит Стив с мягкой улыбкой. Он наклоняется и целует Баки в лоб. — Я не хочу находиться нигде больше.

— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты был где-то еще, — признается Баки, чувствуя, как в груди что-то глухо стучит.

Стив хочет быть с ним.

Стив хочет остаться.

Стив принял решение остаться.

Счастье бурлит в нем, как кипящая вода. Он чувствует себя чайником, который вот-вот засвистит, ребенком, для которого наступило Рождество. Он смог получить от жизни все, в чем когда-либо нуждался.

— Раз так... — говорит Стив, поворачиваясь еще немного, чтобы без малейших усилий посадить Баки к себе на колени. Баки громко смеется, пытаясь вырваться, потому что от хватки Стива становится щекотно. Он смотрит сверху вниз на Стива.

— Я остаюсь, — говорит Стив. — С тобой.

Баки снова улыбается, у него уже болят щеки. Он наклоняется и целует Стива раз, другой, третий, прежде чем сказать:

— Это все, чего я хочу.


End file.
